Broken Promises
by DrillMax4
Summary: Finding boredom in the main group, Pikachu slips off to find something exciting. Like climb up a hill for no reason other than getting his paws moving! What happens when assault leaves him in a coma for exactly nine days and 10th he lost all memories? A lot of shipping: OshaChu(Oshawott and Pikachu)-Pikaeary(Pik' and Buneary- SnivyxOshawott


**This story is going a little different... more unorthodox. Like how there is a additional fan made Region, Ash is the correct age.**

DM: Hey guys! I'm here! Not dead... Just... jesus..

Mew: You suck at apologizing... AH! No matter, can you get to the story?

DM: Sure, yeah.

Axew: DrillMax doesn't OWN Pokemon; even if it's a fanfiction site?

* * *

**Broken Promises.**

Dreams and Reality (1 verse) by Area 11

_**Dreams... are realities.  
You mean so much to me,  
I can't forget the way,  
The choice that we made that day.  
Brick up the window to block out the world,  
200 sleepless nights ago,  
Is it worth the risk that we take?  
Gambling our youth away,  
Waiting and hoping from the side-lines  
But this is our moment, it's our chance to shine.**_

'Cause this feels better than the best thing,  
'Cause we are stronger than anything,  
We've grown from all the things we've been through,  
And they couldn't break us if they wanted to.

* * *

Camp...

Camp...

_Camp..._

_CAMP..._

**_WHY THE DISTORTION WORLD ARE WE CAMPING?!_**

"What? Eat mustard?" Pikachu question out loud, "Stupid brain..." The yellow mouse shook his head,He couldn't even look at a rock for two seconds now without it becoming blurry.

_That's it, I've devolved dyslexia... Or am I just impatient now that WE'RE CAMPING!? _He smacked his head

He groaned when he heard the one of the other mature Pokemon, Snivy, sit right behind him much to his annoyance. "Good Afternoon, Pikachu," She greeted shortly.

Pikachu started pacing once more.

"Are you okay?" She asked, "You're acting like you're deciding Advance Technic Installation

_What the hell has Snivy's been reading?!_ He thought, trying his best to ignore the green snake Pokemon but to no avail. This Pokemon is more persistent then Emolga interrogating Piplup!

Pikachu paced back and forth, he stared at his trainer ever so often. Waiting for his lazy hindquarters to get in gear, "NAH! We've been camping for ten days now! I'm already going insane; I might as well get a straight jacket!" He ranted, he pulled on his ears. "ARGG!"

"Your overreacting; We've only been resting for 10 minutes," Snivy pointed out, "Besides, you should be doing something productive than pulling on Ash's pants leg."

"That was _once_!" Pikachu remembered training with Dawn's Aipom and spun him around so much. He got the dizzy state and bit Ash. "You weren't even there to begin with!"

"I get stories from Piplup... not to mention a bit of gossip from Bunziel." Snivy smirked, "And a few fantasies from Buneary..." She heard a splash and a angry Axew spitting at a certain Scraggy. "Gotta take care of the kids... before they strangle one another..."

_Note to self: Strangle Piplup, Hurt Bunziel where it hurts..._

Pikachu looked over at the other Pokemon, all of them either eating or playing around. He sighed, it's boring doing nothing .

He then looked at the trainers, they were idolizing with each other. Chuckling as they told jokes and stuff.

"No one's looking..." He whispered, "This is my chance to slip off, get some circulation into my paws.." He then started to think of ways to stray from the herd, unseen preferably.

He did not fancy being followed, especially if it's Emolga... or worse... One of the younger members...

Pikachu started to wish he could use Nasty Plot, he sighed as he spat on the ground and a random stick he found on the ground he started to draw. He made circles as the trainers, thankfully three. Then Six Triangles, then a squiggly line as the river they where next to. Then vertexes as the hills on the right. And a bigger hill, more of a mountain his size, on the left

* * *

Main objective: Get to the mountains, and Pikachu wanted stealth.

The last thing he needed was to get a few snags in the plan; Snags are what Pikachu heard what High-Trained Military Pokemon use when a problem goes wrong with the score.

Pikachu then scrapped his work, no evidence. He looked at everybody, trainers, Pokemon, hell even inanimate objects. Maybe... He could use... Nah... that'll require him to use Double Team; a move only learnt if he took the Evolution (He'd rather die...)

_If I just walk recklessly, I'll be caught quickly... Maybe a disguise is in order..._ He crept to Ash's bag. He dug through it.

"No... playing cards... potions... Um... A box!" He murmured to himself, He frowned as he pulled it out. No one's stupid enough to fall for it.

Maybe... Scraggy and Axew? It's simple, as long as he stays out of sight, It'll be easy because they'll be as gullible as simpletons.

"Worth a try..." He slipped under the box and used the handles as eyesight. He crept into bushes, carefully looking for Snivy. "If she finds me... eh..." He said.

He found Scraggy and Axew messing around with sticks, one even Pikachu just used three seconds ago. He looked at everyone else, He saw Tepig eating a maple leave, Emolga taking a rest on a tree, Everyone else just idolizing further.

Snivy sighted. And she stuck her forked tongue out and frittered it around, as if trying to find someone's scent. Pikachu's heart raced when her eyes nearly saw him, instead she stared for a second.

_D-did she see me?_

She made a face, then sneezed heavily. Then held her snout; oh how she hated sneezing. She didn't even _need_ nostrils!

Pikachu wasted no time slipping out of the group, thankfully no one saw him.

No one...

No one?

* * *

Oshawott noticed Pikachu walking away in a hurry, and instead of telling Ash; or any trainer. Did what every rational Oshawott with a bold nature did.

Follow him, see where he's going; and then drag him to the group. _Dammit Pikachu, can't stay for more than ten minutes?! Ha, no matter. I'd do it to; possibly flirt with the females up there while I'm at it! Doing a darn good job at doing it too! ... Who am I kidding? I get rejected every time, doesn't mean I won't still try!_

He sweat-dropped when he realized he was thinking for too long and Pokemon he was just stalking was out of sight. _A true Oshawott never lets his prey escape..._ He growled, sniffing the Pikachu.

Oshawott followed the scent, his primal instincts kicking in. He was going to find out what he was doing; and do it now.

Pikachu, quickly, dashed past Askew and Scraggy. And discarded the box at the river, it's useless now. He can't believe that worked. Hell, they might be as dumb as he thought? No... that's mean, their only kids.

Pikachu smiled as his paws stopped touching water, Last chance to back out... _Nah, I'll be more bored that I'll actually have to cause myself to faint for some adrenaline..._

He started his long hike up this hill-mountain. The dirt road felt great under his paws, it's amazing; how much his heart is pounding. He hasn't done this in a while! He's done it before, but not for like... a month?

He's not even scared that Team Rocket might try to 'nap him while he's out here; he's stronger than those goons. He gave them the benefit of the doubt. Now they are scraping the barrels for a scheme to kidnap him.

"Stupid humans..." He whispered, "Can't even cook up a good enough plan like I did..." He smirked when he smelt the crisp, fresh air. Relaxing, brisk, and exciting.

He decided to double time it, the sooner he can get up to the top. The less of a chance that he'd get caught. Pikachu dropped on all fours and ran up the hill at full speed.

Realizing he could use Volt Tackle to go up quicker, he decided against it. Could be spotted by another Electric Type, like Emolga. He huffed as it used most of his energy to get at least to the hilt of the rocks. _Another challenge... Maybe even a training session!_

"Rock climbing?!" Oshawott blurted out, "Are you crazy?!"

Oshawott swore that he saw stars swerving over head, a flash of white then pain on the side of the head. "OW! WHAT TH-!"

Pikachu covered his mouth, "_Shut up, why did you follow me!?" _He hissed, he was't grateful that Oshawott saved him from certain death.

"You can't climb that! It's too high, you're going to break your neck!" Oshawott pushed him away,

"Wrong answer," Pikachu growled, he clearly wasn't pleased. "Why did you follow me?"

"Finding out what my dear friend is doing," Oshawott said, playfully batting his eyes at him. "I care."

"Well, now you know; I'm not doing it anymore crisis adverted." Pikachu continued on the trail, "I got to take the longer way now."

"You can thank me later," Oshawott said, following Pikachu. "Besides, you're one of the strongest members in the team!"

"Thanks, a new titles, new responsibilities." Pikachu rubbed his eyes, "I didn't ask you to follow me..."

"Well, I'm doing it one way or another!" Oshawott spat a vein popped out of his forehead. '_Fucker, I'd leave you for dead if you cocky some-bitch if it wasn't for Buneary's wraith...' _Is what he wanted to say, but he knew better than saying that.

* * *

Pikachu sighed, solitude clearly wasn't going to be a option. So he might as well keep going. "So, feel like going up to the top of this hill?" Pikachu asked,

"Sure, I'd do anything to not slice open Emolga for her stupid jokes..." Oshawott agreed, "You're not going to kill me when we get up there... right?" Oshawott asked,

"No," Pikachu scratched the idea of pushing him down the dirt road now...

"Good, I don't see how you could kill me with your old heart,"

"Oh? So now I'm old?"

"Yeah! You're older than everyone in the group!"

"I'm only twenty-three , in Pokeage." Pikachu raised his Pokebrow, "How am I old?"

"Talking to a seventeen year old Oshawott!" He said proudly.

"Sure..." Pikachu sweat-dropped at his oblivious, "You act like such a kid sometimes..."

_"I'm NOT A KID!" _Oshawott fused in frustration.

"Relax, I'm not implying you are a kid, you act like it." Pikachu chuckled, "You've got the outrage of a Rydon..."

"Yeh yeah..." Oshawott frowned, "How long until we have to keep this small talk? I got to ask you something important!"

(**Can it wait?! It's going to sound forced!)**

"Cool, voices..." Ohsawott smiled, "Tell me more!"

"What the heck's gone with you?" Pikachu smacked him upside the head. "You're going crazy..."

"No I'm not!" Oshawott sighed,

The two finally make it to the top.

And boy where neither of them happy, more relieve.

"F-fuck!"

"8 years of this...bull-crap," Pikachu huffed, "Takes it's toll..."

"Enjoy your midlife crisis later," Oshawott breathed, "We've been hiking for hours! When can we go down?!'

"It's only been... 45 minutes?" Pikachu asked, looking at the sky.

"Time moves slower when you hike up a damned mountain!" Oshawott stretched his aching muscles.

"Oh, shut it." Pikachu sighed, he saw down. He enjoyed his adrenaline dying down. He felt his eyes go down he was resting his eyes.

"We're not a Pokemon Rescue Team," Pikachu finished. He opened his eyes to find Oshawott toying with his Shell-like weapon.

"Want to train while we're up here?" Pikachu asked, stretching his front legs.

"No fair! You have the type advantage!" Oshawott cried,

"I'm not going to use Volt Tackle on you, unless you really piss me off!" Pikachu snorted in laughter, "You should know this, I don't use it unless its A.)You piss me off( B.)Ash orders me to( C.)You're in pain, of like shock."

"Good," A sigh of relieve came escaped out of his mouth. "So.. are you really getting old?"

"Don't ask, I'm getting old. 23 years is about nearing my 35 year life cycle..." Pikachu said, "I've only got like... a few if not more years left." He shrugged.

"Y-You mean you're going to die like... in a few years?" Oshawott asked, "That's rough..."

"Yeah, it sucks; it's either shorter life cycle or evolve. And I'd rather pick the latter." Pikachu rubbed his ears, "So, want to train?"

"Yes, time to prove this old wiser!" Oshawott wondered why Pikachu would avoid being a Raichu? He'll be much more powerful! No matter,

Oshawott unsheathed his Scalop from his chest.

* * *

"_Razor Shell!_" Oshawott cried as he sliced at Pikachu, who blocked and held Oshawotts flippers with a well placed block of the arm.

He then flipped the Oshawott over his shoulder, and lightly kicked him. "This the best you got? That was the first time I've ever done that and you don't even aim your Razor Shell; your go-to move. Correctly."

"Og..." Oshawott groaned, standing up. "You're a higher level then me..."

"By... uh... 17 levels, so yeah. Come at me Slowbro," Pikachu smiled.

"Wh- never mind, lets get down before anyone finds us?" Oshawott suggested.

"Fine with me," Pikachu popped his rodent neck. "I had fun whopping you around."

"Fuck you," Oshawott frowned, "No happy ending for you..."

Across the trail, a Ditto stood in the middle of the road.

"Excuse us! We can't really go around, can you like... move around us?" Oshawott asked,

"..."

"Hey fucker!" Oshawott said, "Are ou deaf? Move!"

"..."

"Useless," Pikachu frowned, "It's no use, Dittos don't talk."

Oshawott took his stubby are and punched the Ditto which took a lot of damage.

"_Why did you punch him? Are you fucking serious?!_" Pikachu smacked Oshawott from the right. "_DITTOS, DON'T FIGHT; UNLESS PROVOKED!_"

The Ditto started to take form, as a Oshawott. It repeated what Pikachu had said. "Are you fucking serious?!" In Oshawott's voice.

"That's... creepy..." Oshawott muttered.

***BAM*** The Ditt-Wott punched Oshy in the jaw. He went down like a sack of bricks.

"That's it! _IRON TAIL_!" Pikachu's tail hardened, he leap back then shot at the Ditto-Wott. Spinning his tail collided with something.

The Scalop?

The Ditto seemed to be an experience fighter, unlike Pikachu who had eight years of training. Pikachu through a headbutt and collided with the Ditto-Oshawott's forehead. He however flinched and jumped back. He had a hard head for a jello like creature.

"Ow..." He held his head as pain sparked through his head.

"_RAZOR SHELL!_" The Ditto-Oshawott sliced through Pikachu's chest fur. It then split open a deep gash from his collar bone to his belly. This Ditto is trying to kill him!

Pikachu, now seeing red. Punched the Ditto-Ohawott back. He then ran away, only to return with with a electricity line behind him.

"_V-v-v-v-v-v-v-VOLT TACKLE!" _He screamed, running at full speed.

It was fruitless, as the Ditto-Oshawott moved a side and stuck out his Scalop to the side, waiting for Pikachu to dash by him. Which he did. And once again the warm, thick liquid of blood comes out of the now large gash from his shoulder, all the way to his hindleg.

The Ditto then do something crazy! It grabbed Pikachu's head, smashed it into the ground.

It then turned it's head to the now waking up Oshy, The Ditto took the form of the now fainted Pikachu. The Ditto-Chu use Thunderbolt on the unsuspecting Oshawott. The Ditto then took the Oshawott's most prized possession. His Scalop and headed back the unconscious body of Pikachu. He dipped the shell into the gash he made earleir, he then made the wound deeper. Then proceeded to make Pikachu's body look like a cutting board.

"AHHH!" Pikachu screamed in agony as he could do no more than scream in agony as slice after slice went deep into his back and side. "F-FUCK! _STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!_"

The pain and the blood loss made Pikachu begin to fade. But not before he heard a Ditto cry and Oshawott calling his name.

* * *

Seconds felt like decades as Ash ran up the hill, wasting no time other than making sure Dawn and Snivy where behind him.

Ash didn't even get to catch his breath as he saw disturbed gravel.

Ash bolted in the direction he predicted that the path led, if his electric Pokemon where correct; Pikachu is battling with electricity. Not to mention, Pikachu and Oshawott _slipped out of camp! _He was going to have a talk with Oshawott and Pikachu if Arcrues forbids anything happened to them.

"_PIKACHU! OSHAWOTT!_" He cried, continuing to leave both exhausted Snivy and Dawn in the dust.

"_WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!_" Ash screamed, still running.

"~~Oshy! Osha! Oshawott!~~" (HERE! COME QUICK!)The now battered Otter Pokemon waved his flippers. The Oshawott seemed scared, and beaten.

Then he saw him.

"**PIKACHU!**" Ash knocked Oshawott to the side and rushed over to the withering yellow Pikachu.

"~~Osha... Oshawott...~~" (He's not responding...) The Otter Pokemon waited for a command. Intead, he was returned to his pokeball.

"DAWN!" Ash yelled. "PLEASE! GET HELP!"


End file.
